Larva Dungeon
= Location = To reach this dungeon, you must go through a series of (mostly) empty underground rooms. First, go to (-3, -4) and enter the cave at the top of the screen. Once inside, your coordinates will be (-2, -5). Take the exit at the top left of the screen, with the pick-axe near the doorway. The next several caves will all be at the same (-2, -5) coordinates. Take the exits from each room as follows: # Exit at top left. # Exit at top left - Dark Miner (level varies) on this map will aggress p2p characters who walk near. # Exit at top left. # Exit at bottom right - A group of Dark Miners (levels 16-31) on this map will aggress p2p characters who walk near. # Exit at bottom right. # Exit at bottom right. # Exit at the right, between two tree trunks. # This room contains spawns of sapphire and emerald larvae. The sapphires can heal other larvae (but not it self) and the emeralds remove bewitchments from its allies. To enter the dungeon: # Need a Golden Larva Egg (This is a semi rare drop from any larva). This item will be under potions/parchments in your inventory. # Use it and a Golden Larva will hatch and follow you, like a pet. The larva will stay with you at all times, even if you fight but will, however, dissappear if you die. # With the Golden larva, head through the exit in the last room listed above. The larva will dissappear on entry. : Note: It has been suggested that a party member needs to be left behind in this dungeon. This is not necessarily true. See Sub Room 4.2 for an explanation on how this can be achive. = Dungeon Levels = Some (or all) mobs will aggress you. Be careful! Challenging to scout maps is possible. Room 1 * 2 Blue Larva (2) * 1 Green Larva (8) * 1 Green Larva (9) * 1 Orange Larva (10) * 1 Orange Larva (11) * 1 Sapphire Larva (16) * 1 Emerald Larva (17) Room 2 The path branches to the right and to the left. You will need to send a party down each of the paths to continue. :Note: take your entire party down the left path first and fight the more difficult battle (left path, with 3 Sapphire Larva) with your full party. After that battle, leave the weakest character behind to activate the tile and switch, then send the rest of the party around to the right path. this way, you don't have to completely split your forces. This member will be able to go along to the next part of the dungeon, but just won't fight the battle in the right room. Sub Room 2.1 Left path: * 2 Sapphire Larva (16) * 1 Sapphire Larva (17) * 2 Orange Larva (11) * 2 Green Larva (9) Right path: * 2 Emerald Larva (17) * 1 Emerald Larva (19) * 2 Orange Larva (11) * 2 Green Larva (9) Sub Room 2.2 There are two tiles here and two switches with a tall fence dividing the room in half. Have one person stand on each title and pull the levers to open the door. The group that came from the left path will be in the top part of the room, and the group that came from the right will be in the bottom part of the room. It is possible to run back to the second room and take the other path at this point. Once one of both people step of the tile, the door closes pretty fast, so they should synchronise stepping of the tiles and running to the door. Room 3 The two paths converge here. * 1 Blue Larva (2) * 1 Ruby Larva (35) * 2 Sapphire Larva (18) * 2 Emerald Larva (21) * 1 Orange Larva (11) * 1 Green Larva (9) Room 4 Again, the path branches to the right and to the left. You can send a party down each of the paths to continue. Or you can all go down one side and choose to fight the next two rooms in succession with a split team. The reason for this should become clear in Sub Room 4.2. (This needs to be confirmed, it may be that you have to split your team) Sub Room 4.1 Left path: * 4 Orange Larva (11) * 1 Sapphire Larva (18) * 2 Emerald Larva (21) * 1 Emerald Larva (19) Right path: * 4 Orange Larva (11) * 3 Sapphire Larva (18) * 1 Emerald Larva (21) Sub Room 4.2 There room has a fence dividing the room in half. Each half contains a red, blue, and green tile. Larva skins of the corresponding colours must be dropped onto each tile (orange on the red tile). The switches are for the doors in the Sub room 4.4. Either switch will open both doors (but all six tiles must have larva skin on them for a switch to be pulled). The doors in the Sub Room 4.4 room will stay open for 5 minutes. The party has that much time to beat the mob in the Sub Room 4.3 and advance. :If you can't beat the Sub Room 4.3 mob fast enough then you will have to leave someone behind to pull the switch once the rest of the party gets to the 10th room. The person left behind cannot advance further and must either wait for others to come through or die to exit the dungeon. Sub Room 4.3 Left path: * 1 Ruby Larva (37) * 3 Sapphire Larva (17) * 1 Emerald Larva (23) Right path: * 1 Ruby Larva (37) * 3 Emerald Larva (23) * 1 Sapphire Larva (19) Sub Room 4.4 There room has a fence dividing the room in half with two stone doors on each half. The switches in the Sub Room 4.2 control these doors and they must be opened by the person who stayed behind (unless you defeted the mob in 5 minutes). Room 5 The two paths converge here. * 2 Ruby Larva (39) * 2 Emerald Larva (23) * 2 Sapphire Larva (19) * 2 Orange Larva (11) Room 6 After you have defeated the larva mob in this room, there may not appear to be another mob or an exit. Look at the entrance/exit tiles which normally lead backwards and you will see two dark tiles. Step on these to head to the final room. (My group didn't experience this problem) * 2 Ruby Larva (41) * 3 Emerald Larva (23) * 3 Sapphire Larva (19) Room 7 The Shin Larva has 2000 HP with 50% resist of every element and 75% resist to AP and MP loss. It can summon any kind of larva every turn. It hits hard with a knockback of 3(?) tiles and 3AP(?) reduction. Fortunately it only has 2MP. It's also very large and ugly. :Drops include Larva Set items (Larvabag remains unconfirmed) and a Small Golden Pearl. On completion of this room you exit the dungeon into -3,-7. * 1 Shin Larva (60) * 1 Golden Larva (20) * 2 Ruby Larva (43) * 2 Sapphire Larva (19) * 2 Emerald Larva (23)